


Wedding was never an option

by Emma_Frost



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, The 30s AU, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается П.Г. Вудхаусу.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wedding was never an option

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается П.Г. Вудхаусу.

...- Простите, сэр, вы не могли бы повторить ваше имя, я не расслышал... Эрик, осторожнее, чтобы он головой не ударился.  
\- Ему не повредит. Делать тебе нечего, кроме как подбирать пьяниц на дорогах.  
\- По-моему, он ранен. Сэр, вы слышите меня? Сэр?  
\- Да пошли вы, - раздалось в ответ.  
\- Чарльз, - сказал Эрик Леншерр, весьма бесцеремонно опуская пьяного на заднее сиденье кабриолета. Тот выругался, но голова у него, похоже, оказалась крепкая. - Клянусь, мы не тронемся с места, пока ты не объяснишь, зачем тебе это подобие человека, от запаха которого вряд ли когда-нибудь удастся отчистить обивку.  
\- С удовольствием, друг мой, с удовольствием. Она хотела, чтобы я нашел камердинера, - сказал Чарльз, запрыгивая в машину. - Поздравь меня, я только что его нашел. В прямом смысле слова, - добавил он и ухмыльнулся.  
Беспокойную кудрявую голову Чарльза Ксавье регулярно посещали идеи одна другой лучше, но в этот раз он превзошел самого себя. Ежегодная премия клуба "Трутень" за самую оригинальную и бесполезную выходку практически была у него в кармане. И он уже раздумывал, на что ее потратит.  
\- Что?! Ты собираешься сделать своим слугой мистера Три Пинты До Обеда?  
\- Л... л...ллоган, - пробормотал пьяный, пытаясь подняться и сесть на сиденье, но тут же заваливаясь назад. - Меня зовут Лллоган.  
\- Едем же, Эрик, - сказал Чарльз, - пока не опоздали к ужину. Кстати, твой дядя тоже будет. Вместе со своей прекрасной секретаршей. Это единственная достойная причина вернуться домой вовремя, и я не собираюсь ее упускать.  
Эрик замер возле дверцы, так и не натянув перчатки.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? Я бы уехал в Лондон.  
\- Потому и не сказал. Хочешь оставить меня одного в компании Курта и Себастьяна? Ладно, на мисс Фрост хотя бы посмотреть приятно, но эти двое любого доведут до отчаяния своими разговорами о политике, сельском хозяйстве и налогообложении. Поехали, поехали.  
\- Видеть его не могу.  
\- Он тебя тоже. Вы с ним как Антанта и Тройственный союз.  
\- Скорее как Лига Наций и Германия. Ублюдок ограбил мою семью, а я вынужден любезничать с ним, пока мне не исполнится двадцать пять. Рискуя в любой момент быть лишенным наследства за неподобающее поведение.  
\- Всего год остался, - сказал Чарльз, пожимая плечами. - Что тебе стоит двенадцать месяцев вести себя хорошо, ты гораздо дольше делал это в Оксфорде.  
\- В последнюю нашу встречу он прозрачно намекнул мне, что я должен жениться на Рэйвен.  
\- На Рэйвен?!  
\- Да. Твоей кузине Рэйвен.  
\- Ну, она не совсем моя кузина, она племянница Курта.  
\- Вот именно. Курт и Себастьян в последнее время поют на два голоса. Дорогой дядюшка не намерен выпускать из рук деньги Леншерров, даже когда не сможет больше ими распоряжаться. Иногда хочется пристрелить его, лишь бы эта гнусная рожа на глаза не попадалась.  
Чарльз уже отвлекся и смотрел вперед на дорогу с рассеянным, почти скучающим видом.  
\- Пари! - торжественно и внезапно, как всегда, объявил он. - Номер тридцать семь, если не ошибаюсь.  
\- Опять пари, - обреченно сказал Эрик. - В прошлый раз ты спорил со мной, что сумеешь понравиться Мойре Кинросс, которая терпеть тебя не могла, и посмотри, к чему это привело.  
\- Пффф. Эрик, дружище, я не собираюсь на ней жениться, и я тебе об этом не раз говорил. Итак, - провозгласил Чарльз, поудобнее устраиваясь на сиденье, - до конца лета я сделаю из мистера Логана идеального камердинера.  
Эрик нажал на клаксон, прогоняя с дороги невесть откуда взявшуюся утку, а потом выразительно постучал пальцем в перчатке по лбу.  
\- Только без этого, да?  
\- Эрик, - с упреком сказал Чарльз. - За кого ты меня принимаешь. Я джентльмен. Я играю честно.  
\- "У старого Макдональда была ферма..., - донеслось с заднего сиденья. - Ия-ия-йооо".

***

Логан проснулся в незнакомом месте.  
То есть, для него это было нормально, просыпаться в незнакомом месте, он большую часть своей жизни просыпался в незнакомых местах, но обычно это была какая-нибудь баржа, скамейка в парке или полицейский участок, а не чистая кровать с накрахмаленными простынями.  
Логан немедленно вспомнил, что пару дней назад он резался в карты с Микки Маккарти по прозвищу Подлая Тварь, и тот проиграл ему несколько сигарет, после чего обвинил в мошенничестве и проклял.  
"Что б тебе три года не везло", - сказал Микки.  
Поскольку Логану в принципе не везло по жизни, проклятье Микки его не напугало. Тремя годами меньше, тремя годами больше. Логан был не из тех, кто разменивается на мелочи.  
Конечно, существовал крохотный шанс, что Логан умер и попал в рай, но даже если так, он не собирался здесь оставаться.  
Он повернулся на кровати, чтобы проверить, не обнаружится ли в комнате бородатый старик с ключами или хотя бы полисмен, но тут его голова - которая вообще слишком много о себе думала - заявила, что ей больно, тошно, противно, и она, как обычно, хочет умереть.  
Логан по привычке сказал ей пару ласковых слов и добавил третье, и попытался подняться. Простыни ответили на его попытку таким оглушительным хрустом, что он замер на месте, как пойнтер, заметивший утку в ближайших камышах.  
Чутье Логана никогда его не подводило. И сейчас оно не просто бормотало ему на ухо или насвистывало дурацкий разухабистый мотивчик, а орало во всю глотку.  
Логан, твердило оно, Логан, это все не к добру.  
Я знаю, сказал Логан и спустил ноги на пол. Ботинок на них не было. Чутье Логана прямо-таки взвыло и, разумеется, не ошиблось.  
На коврике рядом с кроватью стояли мягкие домашние туфли. Бело-розовые домашние туфли с этими, как их. Меховые круглые штуки на веревочках, похожие на шары для пинг-понга.  
\- Мать твою, - с чувством сказал Логан.  
Конечно, он не собирался паниковать. Он обладал врожденным талантом сохранять присутствие духа в любой ситуации. Тот самый Микки Маккарти придумал ему кличку "Росомаха" - после того, как Логан в уличной драке уложил трех парней с Флит-стрит. которых все называли Волкодавами. Конечно, Волкодавы и рядом не стояли с этим бело-розовым кошмаром, но и Логан был не лыком шит.  
\- Доброе утро! - донесся от двери отвратительно бодрый голос.  
На пороге стоял какой-то дохляк, улыбающийся, как серебряный шиллинг. Логан мог бы уложить его одним ударом, но кто знает, вдруг за дверью стоят еще пять, и все с дубинками, однажды он уже попадался на такое.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Логан, - повторил вошедший. - Надеюсь, вам хорошо спалось.  
В руке он держал поднос. Чутье Логана уловило запах еды и решило слегка успокоиться. Логан с ним полностью согласился.  
\- Я позволил себе попросить Глэдис приготовить вам завтрак, - продолжал дохляк. - Сыр. Грудинка. Масло. Хлеб. Яйца.  
Сердце Логана билось в такт каждому слову, каждому звуку этой божественной музыки.  
"Эй-эй, - сказала голова Логана. - А как насчет?.."  
\- Выпить есть? - мрачно поинтересовался Логан.  
\- Конечно! - радостно ответил дохляк. - Апельсиновый сок! Кстати, меня зовут Чарльз. Чарльз Ксавье.  
Апельсиновый сок так расстроил Логана, что все остальное он просто не расслышал.  
\- Где я? - сказал он - И где мои ботинки?  
Этот-как-его-там водрузил поднос на столик возле кровати и принялся возиться с посудой.  
\- Ботинки? - отозвался он. - Когда мы нашли вас вчера, на вас не было ботинок. Масло тонким слоем или толстым?  
Логан хотел посоветовать придурку засунуть масло в собственную задницу, но в этот момент его горло лишилось последних признаков влаги, и он обреченно ткнул пальцем в стеклянный кувшин с соком.  
\- О, - сказал как-его-там. - Понимаю. Минутку, мистер Логан.  
Стол оказался на колесиках, и его подкатили прямо к Логану, так резво, что он едва успел поджать ноги.  
На большой тарелке предлагали себя нарезанная грудинка, помидор и жареное яйцо, с краю притулился кусок хлеба с маслом, а чай был налит в белую фарфоровую чашку с цветочками, и она стояла на белом фарфоровом блюдце. Последний раз Логан пил из фарфоровой чашки в гостях у миссис Кимберли Амбридж, главы попечительского совета общества по перевоспитанию бывших преступников, когда подрядился чинить крышу ее дома в Южном Кенсингтоне. Чашку он унес с собой и продал старьевщику. Совесть Логана сочла это справедливой платой за прослушивание двухчасовой проповеди, посвященной вреду пьянства.  
Рядом с фарфоровой чашкой Логан обнаружил серебряный сливочник очень странного вида. Если бы Логан был пьян, он бы сказал, что сливочник - один-в-один корова его тети Бетти, или даже сама тетя Бетти, но он был трезв и никак не мог принять за корову эту жуткую тварь с нагло ухмыляющейся мордой.  
В любом случае, за такую штуку можно было выручить неплохие деньги, надо не забыть о ней, когда пора будет уходить, решил Логан.  
Безымянный дохляк тем временем протягивал Логану стакан с бледно-оранжевой жидкостью.  
Логан вдохнул всей грудью и мужественно сделал глоток. И еще один. И еще.  
\- Черт меня побери, - с расстановкой произнес он.  
\- Я добавил в апельсиновый сок немного джина, - пояснил дохляк. - Подумал, что это может быть кстати. Надеюсь, вы не против.  
\- Я, - хрипло сказал Логан, вылакав с очередного глотка половину стакана, - не против. Совсем.  
А этот дохляк очень даже неплохой парень, решила голова Логана, и чутье не имело никаких возражений насчет этого.  
\- Моя мать регулярно так делает, думая, что я не замечу, сколько она пьет, - с сожалением в голосе сказал неплохой парень. - Поэтому у нас всегда есть апельсиновый сок.  
Логану не было никакого дела до матери неплохого парня и его семейных обычаев, но он вежливо сказал "угу" и допил остатки сока.  
\- Как, ты сказал, тебя зовут? - спросил он.  
\- Чарльз. Чарльз Ксавье. Но из соображений конспирации вам стоит называть меня просто "сэр".  
"Так, - сказала голова Логана, - мне уже гораздо лучше, но я все еще хочу убить себя топором. Уважь даму, Логан".  
\- Налей-ка мне еще сока, Чарльз.  
\- Чуть позже. Дать вам салфетку?  
\- М? - промычал Логан, впившись зубами в бутерброд.  
\- Ладно, думаю, не нужно. Мистер Логан... хотя правильнее будет говорить просто "Логан", учитывая характер наших новых отношений.  
\- М?! - сказал Логан, вытаращившись на него во все глаза.  
\- Ах да, - извиняющимся тоном произнес черт-опять-забыл-имя. - Я же вам не сказал. Мистер Логан, вчера я принял вас к себе на службу в должности камердинера.  
Только привитая долгой жизнью на улице готовность к любым неожиданностям позволила мистеру Логану не подавиться бутербродом.  
\- Слушай, ты, - сказал он, стараясь сохранять дружелюбный тон. - Как тебя там.  
\- Чарльз Ксавье. Мистер Логан, я ошибаюсь, или вы страдаете легким расстройством памяти?  
\- Не знаю, псих ты или просто придурок, но с чего ты взял, что я стану наниматься к тебе на работу?  
Чарльз Ксавье посмотрел на него с улыбкой доброго судьи, только что выслушавшего речь прокурора.  
\- Видите ли, мистер Логан, - сказал он, поставив стул рядом с кроватью и усевшись на него. - Сегодня ночью с нашими соседями Трипвудами приключилось несчастье. У главы семьи, лорда Эмсворта, похитили свинью.  
\- Свинью? - тупо повторил Логан. Наверное, он все-таки страдал расстройством памяти и что-то упустил в этом разговоре.  
\- Именно. Свинью. Победительницу многих конкурсов среди свиней. Титулованную особу, более чем достойную своих хозяев. В поместье лорда Эмсворта ведется расследование.  
\- Угу, - сказал Логан, пережевывая очередной бутерброд.  
\- Мы нашли вас на дороге рядом с поместьем Эмсвортов, - сказал Чарльз. - Без ботинок. Должно быть, вы потеряли их в навозе, когда похищали Императрицу.  
Логан все-таки подавился.  
\- Э, - произнес он, оглушительно кашляя и рискуя расстаться с легкими. - Эээ! Э!  
\- Я понимаю, - произнес Чарльз мягко. - У вас нет денег. Вы голодаете. Такая крупная свинья, как Императрица лорда Эмсворта, обеспечила бы вас мясом до следующей зимы.  
Логан продолжал кашлять, слова застревали в его груди где-то между хлебных крошек и не могли выбраться наружу.  
\- Но вы зря пошли на это преступление. Честно говоря, Логан, вы ввязались в очень опасную авантюру.  
\- Я...- сказал Логан, задыхаясь. - Я не... Я не... Не...  
Он схватился за стеклянный кувшин и опрокинул в горло его содержимое, но это не слишком помогло.  
\- Вы не знаете графа Эмсворта. Он чудовище. Тиран. Деспот. Спрут, опутавший родственными и любовными связями всю Британию. Человек, стоявший за спиной "Черной руки", один из тайных организаторов Сараевского убийства. Настоящий автор Версальского договора. Истинный глава Великой Объединенной Ложи Англии... Еще сока?  
Логан до сих пор не мог издать ни слова.  
\- Но, - сказал Чарльз. - Даже лорд Эмсворт не посмеет поднять руку на моего камердинера. Он просто не допустит мысли, что мой слуга может быть причастен к такому ужасному преступлению. Поверьте, Логан, это единственный шанс спасти вам жизнь.  
\- Я, - наконец выдохнул Логан. - Не воровал. Никакую. Чертову. Свинью. Никакую! Свинью!  
Чарльз воззрился на него с удивлением.  
\- О, - произнес он. - Вот как. Не воровали. Ну что ж, надеюсь, констебль Маккой вам поверит. Он очень умный и проницательный человек и наверняка скоро обнаружит истину.  
"Констебль", сказало чутье Логана, "он собирается отдать тебя констеблю, мужик, констеблю, слышишь?" И тут же принялось метаться от печени к желудку и обратно и вопить, как уличная торговка.  
Логан очень, очень, очень не любил полицейских.  
\- Мне почему-то кажется, - добавил Чарльз. - Что вы не очень любите полицейских, мистер Логан. Или я неправ?  
Логан почесал нос. Он всегда так делал, когда собирался нарваться на неприятности.  
\- Знаете, - сказал Чарльз добродушно, - если вы ни в чем не виноваты, вам нечего опасаться. Просто ответите на вопросы констебля и ...  
\- Не стану я на них отвечать, - буркнул Логан. - Я просто уйду отсюда, и вы меня не остановите.  
Он взял со стола десертный нож и поднялся. Молодец, сказало самолюбие Логана, отлично его уел, просто отлично.  
Чарльз Ксавье внимательно разглядывал его руки.  
\- Я знаю, что вы весьма талантливый человек, мистер Логан, - сказал он. - Я бы даже сказал, особенный. Мне не жаль для вас столового серебра, но зачем оно вам. У вас ведь и своих ножей достаточно.  
Логан похолодел и медленно опустился на кровать.  
\- Вы уверены, что не хотите больше? - поинтересовался Чарльз, указывая на поднос. - Сыр от местного молочника, просто превосходный. А таких вкусных сливок я нигде не про...  
\- Зачем это вам? - выдавил Логан. - Зачем вам камердинер? Почему я?!..  
Чарльз Ксавье намазывал хлеб маслом. Тонким слоем.  
\- Я заключил пари с Эриком, - сказал он. - И мне очень хочется выиграть. Вы ведь играете в азартные игры, Логан, так что вы меня поймете.  
\- Кто такой Эрик?  
\- Мой лучший друг, - небрежно пояснил Чарльз. - Мы вместе учились в Оксфорде. Он может показаться вам мрачным и даже несколько грубым, но на самом деле он просто романтическая натура.  
Все-таки склонность этого парня рассказывать первому встречному о своих близких и их привычках и особенностях приводила. Логана в недоумение.  
Впрочем, в этом парне все приводило в недоумение.  
\- Так вот, - продолжил он. - Мы поспорили, что за ближайшую пару месяцев вы сумеете стать настоящим камердинером настоящего английского джентльмена. Ну разве не чудесное пари? Лучшее из всех, что я заключал, с ним может поспорить - хаха! - разве что ставка на Снежинку в прошлогоднем августовском забеге.  
\- Не думаю, - сказал Логан, - что вы выиграете. Даже если я останусь.  
\- Пффф, ерунда. Приличного камердинера можно сделать из любого идиота, а вы далеко не идиот. Судите сами: вы получаете еду, крышу над головой и мягкую постель, много апельсинового сока с джином и табак без ограничений, и бесплатное театральное представление каждый день, а если мы с вами выиграем это пари, я отдам вам половину выигранной суммы. Договорились?  
\- А какая сумма? - быстро спросил Логан и понял, что попался.  
Его новый господин улыбался так самодовольно, что хотелось разбить ему рожу.  
\- Отлично, - сказал он, поднимаясь. - Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам выдали подходящую одежду.  
Он наклонился и подхватил бело-розовые туфли с пола.  
\- Это туфли моей кузины, - объяснил он. - Я случайно их здесь оставил. Это могло показаться вам странным, простите.  
Логан печально посмотрел на серебряную корову. Корова скалила зубы прямо ему в лицо и явно собиралась расхохотаться.

***

Когда Себастьян Шоу выступал с речью, он выглядел внушительно. Это признавали даже либералы из палаты общин, которых он сам называл прыщами на теле Британии и тайными агентами Советов.  
В отместку они обвиняли его в подкупе избирателей и распускали сплетни, будто его настоящее имя вовсе не Себастьян Шоу. Но когда он выступал с речью, его слушали, затаив дыхание, и даже мистер Фербэнкс, самый пожилой из парламентариев, обычно мирно спавший на дальней скамье, просыпался и в тревоге вращал головой, пытаясь понять, где находится.  
Однако палатой общин Себастьян Шоу не ограничивался и выступал с речами везде, где ему предоставлялась такая возможность.  
\- Ты должен понимать, Эрик, - тоном учителя вокресной школы говорил он, прохаживаясь по гостиной, - Мистер Мосли - не такой, как эти безмозглые бараны-лейбористы. Социальная программа, о которой они так кричат, что ж, прекрасно. Но каковы их цели? Они действительно хотят победить безработицу или беспокоятся лишь о своих местах в парламенте? Трясутся над каждым шиллингом. Жалкие лавочники.  
\- Себастьян, не желаете ли аперитива? - встрял Курт де Марко. - Очень полезно для пищеварения. Курт де Марко, невысокий, полный и лысеющий человек лет пятидесяти, был способен обсуждать только две темы: налогообложение и состояние своего желудка. Он страдал гастритом и очень опасался язвы, а каждое повышение налогов лишь усиливало его опасения.  
\- Курт, ради всего святого, - раздраженно произнес Шоу. - Я говорю о нашем будущем. При чем здесь пищеварение. Или я неправильно вас понял?  
Курт, как истинный американец, разговаривал сквозь зубы, будто собираясь сплюнуть - Чарльз называл это "ковбойским акцентом" - и иногда речь его была настолько неразборчива, что даже самый внимательный слушатель приходил в недоумение. Шэрон Де Марко рассказывала, что когда Курт сделал ей предложение, она решила, что он просит ее ударить его, и в ужасе ответила "нет!", что отодвинуло их свадьбу как минимум на три месяца, в течение которых она донимала местного пастора вопросами о том, можно ли считать мазохизм разновидностью флагеллантства.  
\- Британский союз - это ключ к двери, ведущей в новую эпоху, Эрик, - продолжал Себастьян Шоу. - В эпоху нового, совершенного общества. Наш следующий шаг на пути социальной эволюции! Решительный шаг в будущее человечества!  
Эрик Леншерр сидел на диване с незажженной сигаретой в зубах и разглядывал носки своих туфель,а выражение его лица сулило адские муки всем депутатам палаты общин, включая независимых консерваторов. К счастью для себя, мистер Шоу верил не в ад и рай, а только в Освальда Мосли.  
\- Себастьян, - сказал Эрик. - ты зря стараешься. Я не стану вступать в вашу цирковую труппу. И никаких денег от меня твоя партия тоже не получит. И не вздумай брать их сам, иначе уже через год я высчитаю с тебя каждую потраченную монету. С процентами.  
\- Твоя несознательность, - скорбно произнес Шоу, - меня убивает.  
\- Моя несознательность доходит до того, что я скорее потрачу все свое состояние на девиц из кабаре, чем одолжу хотя бы пенни отряду фашистов в черных штанах.  
Себастьян Шоу смерил его взглядом.  
\- Что ж, печально знать, что ты такой же бездельник и лоботряс, как и все твои ровесники. Еще двадцать лет, и уже ничто не спасет эту страну.  
\- Мистер Шоу! - возопил Чарльз Ксавье, входя в столовую с абердинским терьером под мышкой. - Дорогой мой! Как я рад вас видеть! Надеюсь, я не слишком опоздал на заседание?  
\- Полагаю, вы всегда произносите эту фразу, появляясь в палате лордов, Чарльз. Или вы вообще в ней не появляетесь?  
\- Ну что вы, - безмятежно сказал Чарльз. - Я помню о своем долге, и все остальные пэры тоже. Мы же не какие-нибудь временные работники, нанятые на пять лет.  
\- Как? Неужели вы занимаетесь чем-то еще, кроме как примеряете на каждый наш закон отлагательное вето?  
\- Конечно! Решаем кроссворды, обсуждаем скачки, рисуем карикатуры на депутатов палаты общин, ну, мне ли вам рассказывать, как утомительна политическая жизнь. А на прошлой неделе Бульдог Спенсер принес с собой фальшивые усы, точно такие же, как у вашего немецкого друга Гитлера, и мы по очереди их примерили. Знаете, Шоу, я думаю, вам они были бы к лицу.  
\- Я... - сказал Шоу.  
\- Вы не подержите его? - перебил Чарльз, пихая ему собаку. - Я уже устал таскать. Только осторожнее. Бедняга Брэддок сегодня в дурном настроении, кажется, у него расстройство желудка. Все время просится на руки и скулит.  
\- Брэддок? - в изумлении переспросил Шоу. - Этого... его зовут Брэддок?!  
\- А вы не знали?  
\- В честь того самого Брэддока? Боксера?  
\- Ну да. Сейчас вы скажете, что они совершенно не похожи, но это потому, что вы плохо знаете нашего Брэддока, он настоящий боец... эй, эй, что же вы! Ну вот, уронили.  
\- Он пытался меня укусить!  
\- Еще бы. Брэддок не выносит, когда его держат так неуважительно. Кстати, пока мы с ним гуляли на террасе, я немного поболтал с вашей секретаршей. Очаровательная девушка.  
\- Мисс Фрост, - сказал Шоу, - не моя секретарша. Она мое доверенное лицо. Очень много делает для партии.  
\- Не сомневаюсь в ее талантах. Однако белый цвет ее бледнит. И кроме того, это как-то не по-партийному. Вы не собираетесь переодеть ее в черное?  
\- Униформа, - важно сказал Шоу, - это современный доспех рыцаря. Женщинам она ни к чему.  
\- О, да вы с мистером Мосли просто молодцы, все продумали. И передайте мои восторги вашему портному. Никогда не видел, чтобы из простого черного сукна шили что-нибудь настолько изысканное.  
Эрик засмеялся. Чарльз повернулся к нему и отвесил поклон.  
\- Не желаете выпить перед обедом? - сказал он, подходя к буфету. - Разговоры о политике хороши только одним: они пробуждают зверский аппетит. Эрик?  
\- Немного хереса.  
\- Я к тебе присоединюсь. Знаешь, что мне только что сказала Шэрон? А, да! она немного задержится и просила извиниться за нее перед вами. Так вот, - Чарльз откупорил бутылку и разлил херес по двум рюмкам. - Она сказала, что пригласила на выходные Кинроссов, и Рэйвен тоже приедет, а значит, нам не миновать крокета, вечерних прогулок по парку и разговоров о литературе.  
\- Это была плохая новость, - сказал Эрик. - По правилам ты теперь должен мне хорошую.  
\- И она у меня есть. Я готов облегчить твои муки и согласен заботиться обо всех лицах женского пола, которые волей судьбы и британской телефонной компании окажутся в Вестчестер-хаусе.  
\- Ты настоящий друг и настоящий герой.  
\- Я знал, что ты оценишь.  
\- О таких, как ты, слагали древние саги.  
\- Это лишнее. Мне достаточно лаврового венка и статуи в полный рост.  
Брэддок тявкнул, сообщая присутствующим, что Шэрон Де Марко только что появилась в гостиной. Эрик поднялся с дивана и натянул на лицо вежливую улыбку.  
\- У тебя тоже расстройство желудка? - немедленно поинтересовался Чарльз.  
Курт, услышав знакомое слово, оживился.  
\- Замолчи, пожалуйста. Добрый вечер, миссис Де Марко.  
Когда Шэрон Де Марко входила в комнату, аромат ее духов входил первым. Чарльз утверждал, что это не очень-то вежливо, и запаху коньяка тоже надо дать шанс.  
Лет пятнадцать назад Шэрон была эффектной блондинкой, но теперь привычка к спиртному сделала ее лицо несколько обрюзгшим; казалось, на нем застыло постоянное презрительное выражение. Другими ее привычками были курение и кокетство. Шэрон носила черные и синие платья, чтобы подчеркнуть цвет волос, за который давно уже следовало благодарить не природу, а личного парикмахера.  
\- Себастьян, дорогой, - сказала Шэрон, протягивая ему руку. - Как хорошо, что вы здесь. Я по вам соскучилась.  
Она уронила себя в кресло так, словно у нее подкосились ноги, и приняла расслабленную, но элегантную позу.  
\- Моя племянница Рэйвен приедет завтра после обеда, - Шэрон продолжала обращаться к Себастьяну, как если бы речь шла о чем-то, известном лишь им двоим. - А Кинроссы -- ближе к вечеру. Будут леди Кинросс и Мойра, а его светлость страдает от подагры и просил его извинить.  
\- Его светлость ловко выкрутился, - прокомментировал Чарльз.  
Шэрон закатила глаза.  
\- Боже, милый, опять твой цинизм, и как ты сам от него не устал.  
\- Прости, мама. Конечно же, лорд Кинросс просто мечтал о нашей говядине по-бургундски и политических беседах с Себастьяном, но у подагры были другие планы. Это так печально.  
\- Да и пусть его, - небрежно отозвалась Шэрон. - Себастьян, он все равно бы вам не понравился. Лорд Кинросс интересуется лишь садовыми розами. Но я буду счастлива видеть Мойру. На редкость прелестная девушка, не правда ли, Чарльз?  
Чарльз возвел глаза к небу точно так же, как минуту назад сделала его мать.  
\- У нее ужасный шотландский акцент, - сказал он.  
\- Ее светлость обещала, что они над этим поработают.  
\- И нос у нее так себе.  
\- Перестань. Ты не можешь не признать, что Мойра - красавица.  
\- Начнем с того, что я не пытался это отрицать. Однако нос все равно так себе.  
Эрик Леншерр, который следил за разговором с неослабевающим вниманием, отвернулся, чтобы погладить терьера; его плечи тряслись от смеха.  
\- Ох уж эта молодежь, - пожаловалась Шэрон. - Раньше молодые люди не были так равнодушны к девушкам. Твой отец буквально преследовал меня своим вниманием. Я ведь рассказывала тебе, как он нарядился в костюм Пьеро и исполнял грустные баллады под моим окном?  
\- Мама, - с упреком сказал Чарльз. - Ты совсем не беспокоишься о чувствах Курта.  
\- А? - сказал Курт, разглядывая на просвет свою рюмку с хересом.  
\- Потом, - мечтательно продолжала Шэрон, - проснулся папа и пошел за ружьем. Но он не успел им воспользоваться. Кухарка проснулась раньше и вылила на Брайана помои.  
\- Впервые эту романтическую историю я услышал, когда мне было пять, и тогда в ней еще не было ружья.  
\- Было, - отрезала Шэрон. - У папы в кабинете висел старинный мушкет, я точно помню. Но это не так уж важно, было ружье или нет. Главное, что твой отец стремился к браку всеми фибрами своей души!  
\- Еще бы он не стремился. Когда тебе достается от двоюродного дедушки титул графа, было бы глупо не продать его подороже.  
Шэрон гневно посмотрела на него.  
\- Жаль, что ты уже вырос, я бы с удовольствием поставила тебя в угол. Себастьян, - томно произнесла она, - скажите же ему, что брак просто необходим любому мужчине!  
\- Себастьян, - сказал Чарльз. - Я помню, что вы холостяк, но придумайте что-нибудь немедленно, чтобы мы не обсуждали это за обедом. Включая десерт.  
\- Шэрон, дорогая, - Шоу наклонился и галантно поцеловал подставленную руку. - Вы совершенно правы. Семья - это краеугольный камень британской нации. Традиция, освященная тысячелетиями. Единственное спасение европеоидной расы от полного вырождения.  
\- Прекрасно, Шоу, - сказал Чарльз. - Просто превосходно у вас получается.  
\- Деградация, - Себастьян Шоу повысил тон, - все больше и больше проникает в сердце общества и заражает его своими микробами. Мужчины отказываются вступать в брак и остаются холостяками. А некоторые из них даже предпочитают дамам представителей собственного пола!  
\- Какой ужас! - воскликнул Чарльз.  
\- Советские тайные агенты пробираются в студенческие братства и мужские клубы и проповедуют содомию и промискуитет!  
Чарльз приподнял бровь.  
\- Фу, мистер Шоу, - заметил он. - Столько неприличных, я бы даже сказал, богопротивных слов в одном предложении. Если присутствие моей матери вас не останавливает, подумайте хотя бы о Брэддоке. Вы его смущаете.  
\- Вам бы все веселиться, - махнул рукой Шоу. - Что ж, веселитесь. Уже через двадцать лет ничто не спасет эту страну.  
\- Эрик, - со страданием в голосе произнесла Шэрон, - скажите мне, что хотя бы вы настоящий джентльмен и ведете себя с дамами так, как они того заслуживают?  
Эрик вздрогнул. Чарльз присвистнул. Шэрон укоризненно на него посмотрела.  
\- Мама, - не менее укоризненно сказал он. - Настоящим джентльменом называется совсем другое.  
\- Прекрати паясничать.  
\- Но ты права, Эрик и женщины созданы друг для друга. Ты только взгляни на его гордый арийский профиль. Этот нос обязан перейти по наследству.  
\- Чарльз, - сказал Эрик.- Твоя привязанность к носам начинает меня беспокоить.  
\- Когда мы были в Биаррице, девушки немедленно тонули в волнах. В надежде, что он бросится их спасать, сбрасывая одежду на ходу и демонстрируя свои...  
\- Чарльз, - строго сказала Шэрон. - Ты увлекся и становишься непристойным.  
\- Точно, Чарльз, - поддакнул Эрик. - Подумай о Брэддоке.  
\- О, Брэддок меня поддержит, он тоже ценит красивые мускулы. Недавно на прогулке мы встретили одного добермана... Кстати, а где Брэддок?

Логан шел по коридору и надеялся, что верно угадал направление.  
Он собирался выйти через заднюю дверь и уйти вместе с ветром за поле, и будь он ирландцем, он бы даже сформулировал свое намерение в виде метафоры. Но Логан ирландцем не был, поэтому он называл это "свалить отсюда к чертям собачьим".  
Ему было жутко неудобно в новом костюме, и он никогда не носил таких туфель, они вели себя как колодки каторжанина и натирали ступни во всех местах сразу, поэтому Логан передвигался коротким семенящим шагом и чувствовал себя пингвином.  
В кармане у него лежал сливочник в форме коровы, а в другом кармане - коробка сигар. Он нашел ее в библиотеке, куда заглянул по ошибке. За сливочник, костюм и туфли он собирался выручить пару монет, а с сигарами не расстался бы ни за что на свете. Логан благоговел перед истинными ценностями.  
Он крался по этому огромному черт побери дому, используя Чутье как компас, но беда была в том, что оно легко поддавалось и другим своим инстинктам и сначала привело Логана на кухню - где он напугал служанку и утащил с тарелки кусок буженины.  
Теперь оно сказало ему: "Вперед, Логан!" и повело по длинному неосвещенному коридору к свету свободы. Свет был электрическим, но Чутье не смутилось и лишь повторило: "Вперед, Логан".  
Логан шел к свету и воображал, как он вернется в цивилизацию на Джейкобс-Айленд и потребует у Микки Маккарти дать ему отыграться, он заранее видел недовольную рожу Микки -- который, конечно же, проиграет, да еще и должен будет проставиться, -- и на его губах играла счастливая, добрая улыбка.  
"Стоп, - сказало Чутье. - Сейчас же!"  
Логан резко остановился, возвращаясь из мира грез в проклятый особняк - и обнаруживая, что до свободы, а тем более, победы над Микки ему еще ох как далеко.  
Выход из пещеры охраняло чудовище.  
Когда Логан был ребенком и проказничал, его мать, женщина верующая, но не слишком сведущая в религиозных тонкостях, доставала из шкафа книжку с картинками. "Посмотри на них, - говорила она. - Это адские чудовища. Они живут под землей в глубоких пещерах с огненными стенами и терзают день и ночь непослушных, гадких детей".  
На одной из картинок был нарисован ровно такой же зверь, который стоял сейчас на пути Логана и, судя по тихому рычанию, готовился напасть.  
У чудовища была длинная черная шерсть, красные, как весь огонь ада, глаза, и целых три хвоста. Или даже четыре. Насчет количества Логан никогда не был уверен, шла ли речь о хвостах или других предметах, виски и джин приучили его сомневаться.  
"Отлично, - сказало Чутье. - Нам выпал шанс доказать, чего мы стоим. Ты готов, Логан?"  
"Я всегда готов", - ответил Логан, сжимая кулак и чувствуя, как ножи, скрытые в его ладони, вот-вот выйдут наружу.  
Чудовище зарычало. Логан зарычал в ответ.  
Чудовище сделало шаг вперед. Логан тоже.  
Чудовище оскалилось. С его огромных клыков капала слюна. Логан нервно сглотнул и выпустил ножи.  
Наконец, чудовище с громким рыком бросилось на Логана. Логан бросился на него.  
Однако чудовище оказалось хитрее, чем он думал. Не допрыгнув до Логана, оно развернулось и бросилось в обратную сторону, очевидно, заманивая его в ловушку.  
Логан бросился за ним, несмотря на предостерегающий вопль Чутья, но дурацкие узкие туфли оказались заодно с чудовищем, поэтому сначала он заскользил по паркету, как балерина, а потом рухнул на пол, как балерина-неудачница, и они вместе с чудовищем кубарем вкатились на ярко освещенную сцену  
Сливочник полетел в одну сторону, коробка с сигарами - в другую, а чудовище разразилось противным оглушительным лаем.  
Логан поднял голову. В комнате было чертовски много людей, и все они сейчас смотрели прямо на него.  
\- Позвольте представить, - торжественно заявил Чарльз-чтоб-он-провалился-на-месте-Ксавье, - мой новый камердинер. Его зовут Логан. Как вождя ирокезов.

tbc


End file.
